


I'll Wait

by Pulchrales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Family Issues, Other, Protective Siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulchrales/pseuds/Pulchrales
Summary: Hinata Natsu is waiting for her brother to return back home.
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Hinata Shouyou's Family
Kudos: 52





	I'll Wait

"Brother... Are you really going to leave?" 

Natsu asked her older brother who was busy packing his clothes in a small baggage. 

"Of course Natsu! This is my only chance to get better!"

Shouyou replied while he gave his bright smile to his sister despite the painful red bruise on his cheeks. His father did not approve of his choice of career. He wanted him to be an office worker not an underpaid athlete. 

"But-"

Tears started to pour from her eyes as he watched his brother put all his stuff into the bag.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'll visit you in the future."

He responded with glassy eyes before he kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back, I promise."

He whispered as he closed his bag and went out of his old house. After he exited, he never looked back to his family. Never.

Natsu stared at her leaving brother as she hugged her mother's waist. Her brother was gone now, leaving her alone with their parents. But she'll wait. She will wait for her brother.

Time had passed and she finally had entered the same school that her brother had gone to, Karasuno Highschool. She also had became the school's Female Volleyball Club's ace with her high jump like her brother. 

She never had heard from her brother ever since he left and it was pretty lonely. All she knew was that one information that Coach Ukai told her, Shouyou will return next year. 

Natsu couldn't helped but be excited for his brother's return. They have not seen each other for 5 years already.

With the hope of seeing her brother again, she did everything in the very best she could. Unlike her stupid sibling, she was a honor student and was even a part of the student council. She aim higher than she did before just to be praised by Shouyou. 

You must be wondering, why do she loves her brother so much? Because he was the one who had always been there for her. When she failed Math, their mother was disappointed while their father was still working, it was only her older sibling that made her feel better.

That's why she wanted to see Shouyou again.

On the day of his first game, she sat at the back row for being late. Apparently, her father found out about the ticket of Shouyou's first game and was going to tear it if it's not for her mother. She managed to escape the house while her parents were fighting and had just arrived when the game just finished their first set.

She watched as her brother showed his skills and his ability to be more than just Hinata Shouyou. He was like the sun, so bright and eye-catching.

The way he jumped so high, distracting the blockers and saving the ball just made her eyes wider and wider. She could see how much her brother had improved for the past years made her proud to be his little sister. 

When the final ball hit the floor of the enemy's, the audience loudly applauded the winning team which was Hinata Shouyou's team. 

His performance surprised everyone, even his teammates. They had expected this but not to this point but to the person who gave them such shock was not fazed about them but for the person he saw at the back seat of the audience.

After the further process of thanking the audience for their support and leading the children, he quickly left and went to the other tangerine-haired. 

"I told you I'll return, didn't I?"

"And I waited, didn't I?"

The siblings smiled at each other before they cried as they embraced each other.

The two brother and sister then return back to their house just to see their father and mother agreed for divorce. 

"I have never agreed to his choice of disowning you and we have been in fights ever since."

Their mother explained to them as she pat her children's head.

"I wanted a complete family but not like this. I wanted the both of you to have the life you wanted and to do this, your father and I agreed to end this dying relationship."

She added before she kissed her older son's forehead.

"I'm sorry for not supporting you back then, I hope you could forgive your mother."

She apologized with tears in her eyes but before she knew, she was embraced by her children who also has the same teary face as hers.

"Then let's start a new life." 

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad. I don't even know why I wrote this ;-;


End file.
